This invention relates to a housing, especially a filter housing, comprising a housing vessel or pot and a cover, wherein at least one closure element is provided for connecting the housing parts.
Housings of this type are disclosed, for example, in published European patent application No. EP 673,280. The housing described therein is configured substantially in the shape of a pot and is suitable for accommodating a round filter cartridge. It is possible to open the cover of the housing in order to install the round filter cartridge. When the housing is in the closed position, the cover is held on the housing pot by means of snap locks. The snap locks can, for instance, be integrally cast parts of the cover. At the opening of the housing pot, there is a flange-like projection which serves as engagement area for the snap locks. Due to the annular shape of the engagement area, the cover can thus be mounted on the housing at every angular position. A variable angular position between housing and cover is particularly of interest if the cover is provided with a connecting piece, for example, for discharging dust from the filter housing, the position of the connecting piece at the periphery of the cover being dependent upon the respective conditions for installing the filter housing. It is then possible to position the connecting piece in various positions using one and the same cover.
Snap hooks require a certain extent of space due to their geometric properties and their respective radius of action during closing action. For that reason, it is necessary to provide enough space within the mounting chamber for the filter. Because the snap hooks are rigidly mounted on the cover and because the position of the cover depends upon the position of the connecting piece on the cover, the mounting space is restricted with reference to the accessibility of the snap joints, thus limiting the flexible use of the housing.